


One Night

by Okhili



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okhili/pseuds/Okhili
Summary: The last day of school brings a surprising visit to a lonely professor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling but I am borrowing her characters.
> 
> A/N: Just a short story that came to me and refused to be ignored until I had it written out. I am still working on Forced Beginnings but I wanted to get this out there as well. This story is complete.

He sat in front of the fire, nursing a fire whiskey and staring into the flames. It was the last night of the term, the last night before the students left for summer holidays. The last night before she would be out of his life forever. He took a sip of his drink, relishing the burn as he let his thoughts wonder. In his almost twenty years of teaching he had never once had such thoughts about anyone, let alone one of his students. He knew that these thoughts were all for naught but he could not help to remember her. The way her eyes glittered when faced with a challenge. The way she bit her lip when she was concentrating. Her slender hands as they deftly moved, each movement precise and elegant. The way her hair shimmered in the torchlight, cascading down her back in honeyed waves.

  
These thoughts had only shown up in this last year but he had been unable to push them away, no matter how inappropriate they were. He was her professor, twice her age, and a bitter, snarky man. Even if he had the opportunity to court her, she would never want him. He was broken after surviving not one but two wizarding wars. She was still young. She would move past her own experiences in the last war and go on to do amazing things. She would marry a man her age, have a rewarding career, and probably have a few kids. She had her whole life ahead of her. He would never assume to be a part of her future but he yearned for it all the same.

  
He took another long pull from his whiskey, letting the alcohol numb him against his thoughts and the pain he self imposed. He drank to forget her, but he knew that without the help of potions he would still dream of her. He would dream of her silky skin beneath his fingertips, her pert breasts beneath his lips, and her welcoming heat around his hard shaft. He closed his eyes, promising himself this would be the last night he would torture himself with such thoughts. Tonight would be the last night he would think of her and wish for a brighter future with her by his side. Tonight would be the last night he gave into his need by taking himself in his own hand and picturing her mouth around him. Tomorrow he would force her out of his mind. Tomorrow he would watch she board the train and then never let her invade his thoughts again. Tomorrow he would succeed where he failed all year and he would forget about her. But tonight he would remember.

  
Leaning back and closing his eyes he lost himself in thoughts of her. The whiskey lowered his shields and he let himself fantasize about a life with her in it. A life where she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He lost himself so completely in such thoughts he jumped mightily when a he heard a timid but insistent knock on his door. He stared at it a moment in confusion, not expecting anyone to be disturbing him this late. He got up slowly, not trusting his balance after the amount of whiskey he had consumed. He set his glass down on the table by his chair beside the half empty bottle and walked carefully towards the door.

  
He waited listening, thinking the other person may have given up when the timid knock came again. Fixing his darkest scowl on his face for being disturbed he flung the door open, catching the person on the other side mid knock, startling a quiet squeak out of them. He frowned at the person standing before him. Surely he was mistaken. He must have had more to drink than he thought because surely it was not _her_.

  
"Professor." her voice was a soft whisper and he felt a stirring in his nether regions. Cursing himself for opening the door in his black slacks and shirt without his robe. He did not know if he had the control to hide his reaction to her presence for long. He had to get her out of here. Had to get her to leave right away.

  
"What do you think you are doing here, little girl?" Severus snarled. He cringed inwardly at her flinch, but kept his face in a disdainful mask.

  
"Please, Professor, there is something I wanted to ask you. In private. May I come in?" The bloody Gryffindor wasn't getting the hint apparently. Her unfailing courage shone from her bright gaze as she firmly stared into his eyes. He stood there a long moment debating on his answer. He should send her away. He should sneer at her, criticize her, and send her packing. It is what he should do. What he wanted to do was let her in, hear her out. Even if she had just come to say a final goodbye and then leave, at least he would get to see her here, in his rooms one time before she left. He would be able to torment himself with the memory of her coming here willingly, even if his fantasies skewed it from there. He should send her away but oh how he wanted her to stay.

  
"It is highly inappropriate for a student to enter a teacher's private quarters." He was stalling. For all that he should be sending her away in tears, he stalled to give him but a few more moments to bask in her presence.

  
"I know, Professor. But I needed to speak with you before tomorrow. There was something I must tell you before... before it's too late." She gazed at him, tone pleading and eyes entreating. And he was too weak. Too weak to deny both her and himself. He didn't say another word, simply stepped back and let her walk past him into his domain. As she passed he inhaled deeply, trying to fix the scent of her in his memory. Lavender and honeysuckle. Sweet yet comforting. A scent he had caught a thousand times before as he passed her in the halls and stood over her in his class. A scent that he know he would always recognize.

  
He turned and saw her hesitate in the middle of the room, keeping her back to him as if now that she was here and inside she had lost her courage. He didn't say a word just walked past her, to take up his drink and fall back into his chair. He watched her from the corner of her eye as she gathered herself to talk. Her face glowed in the dancing firelight. She wore not her student robes but a plain black cloak that covered her from neck to feet. Her perfect teeth flashed in the light of the fire as she worried her bottom lip. Severus pushed thoughts about taking his thumb to gently remove her lip from her teeth and sooth the reddened flesh with a swipe of his tongue. To gently kiss the plump lip until it reddened from his own kisses. His cock gave a mighty twitch at the thought of kissing her until she begged him for more. He crossed his leg at the knee, hiding his arousal and snapped his thoughts back to the present.

  
"Well out with it girl. What was so important you had to disturb me in the middle of the night, in my own quarters no less?" He might have felt sorry for her as she flinched if he wasn't so concerned about getting her out of here as quickly as he could. The longer she was here the more likely she would see how much he wanted her to stay.  
"I am here, Professor, because tomorrow I will be gone from here and there was something I needed to ask you before I go." Her courage was strong enough to start talking but he noticed that she was still talking to the floor. Frustrated with her reticence but hoping she would hurry up and say what she needed he held his tongue. He turn to stare into the flames. Maybe she would be able to say what she needed if she didn't have to say it to his face?

  
"The thing is Professor, I want to ask you for a favor. One that I will completely understand if you refuse. You see, Professor, I leave Hogwarts tomorrow to make my way in the world and I would like to do so as a woman. I true woman that is, and I had hoped that you would teach me one last thing before I go." Severus didn't breath. He set his drink down and turned to look at his torturer. Surely he had misheard her. He was confused and the whiskey was making him hear and see things. The object of his hearts and body's desire was not standing before him asking him to be her first. She was not offering herself and her virginity to him. He was definitely going to have to see Poppy about getting his ears and head checked. Discreetly pinching himself as he took in her flushed face and fidgeting movements, he determined he was not in fact dreaming.

  
"What precisely are you asking of me?" His voice was strained even to his ears and he cringed at the sound of it. Her eyes flew up, meeting his with determination as she set her jaw and held her head up high to respond, even as she blushed darker in embarrassment.

  
"I am asking you to take me to your bed. I am asking that tonight you show me what it means to be a real woman. I am asking you to be my first and take my virginity tonight before I leave in the morning." He stared shocked at the girl. She was looking at him, neither flinching or wavering. Her eyes shone with determination, embarrassment, nerves, and if he looked very closely he thought he even saw desire. Refusing to believe that last he sneer at her. Surely this was all a big joke. She offers and as soon as he says one thing out of line she will go scampering off to tell Minerva and then giggle to her friends how she was the one who managed to get him sacked.

  
"Why me? Surely there are any number of boys who would be happy to do the deed. Why do you come to me?" He knew it was all a joke but he still could not help the twinge of hope that lit deep within him.

  
"Who else? The 'boys' my age are just that... boys. They do not know the first thing about pleasing a woman because they are to focused on their own pleasure. I want my first time to be with a man. A man who will be gentle with me. Who will give as much pleasure as he receives. I want my first time to be with someone experienced enough to make my first time pleasureable even with the pain of losing my virginity. I want my first time to be with you, Professor, because I trust you. I trust you to teach me this one last thing before I leave tomorrow and then you never have to see me again." Yes, there was definitely hope in her eyes. Determination kept her from looking away as she laid her pride on the line. Gently he brushed his mind with hers, looking for the deceit or disgust that should be present with her words. He barely got a glimpse before walls came up and he was thrown from her thoughts, but there was no sign that her words were anything but the truth. He raised his brow at her as she glared at him but neither of them mentioned his foray into her mind, nor her previously hidden talent at Occlumency.

  
"Please, Professor." She took a deep breath and the glare left her face as she closed her eyes and reached for the clasp of her cloak. His breath hitched when her cloak fell away. She stood before him wearing only a sheer black lace bra and matching panties. Green ribbons accented the top of the bra cups and waistband of her panties. Silver threading shot throughout. He took a ragged breath when he realized she bought them with Slytherin in mind. Her skin glowed, firelight caressing and dancing along her womanly curves. "I am only asking you for one night. One night where we put aside our teacher/student relationship. One night of pretend. One night where you show me how laying with a man should be. How being with a lover should be."

  
She was whispering this last as she took a few shaky steps forward, stopping beside him, waiting for him to decide. To make the next move. A year of frustration, desire, and denial pushed out any more thoughts of sending her away. If he could not have her after tonight, he would give her this night. Tomorrow he could blame it on the whiskey but tonight he would show her how a man made love to a woman. Standing slowly as not to startle her, he stood before her and held out his hand for her to take.

  
"Very well. I will do you this one last favor. Tonight I will teach you this last thing and tomorrow you will go out into the world a woman, in every sense of the word." Her hand slid gently into his at his gently spoken acceptance and he drew her with him towards his bedroom. He led her into his room and quickly flicked his wand to light the fire and a few candles. It was a warm evening everywhere else but the dungeons always kept a bit of a chill and he did not want her uncomfortable. He almost offered to dim the lights again but held his tongue. He was not much to behold be he wanted to see her. Wanted to see every detail of her body and her pleasure to memorize it. He wanted to remember this night in the months and years to come. He had already abandoned his promise to forget, so instead he would try to remember everything. Every shudder, every sigh, and every moan he planned on coaxing from her. Every caress, every imperfection, and every perfect inch of her skin would be burned into his memory, to get him through his lonely years.

  
They both seemed to reach and unspoken agreement not to speak as he turned and looked at her once more. Looking into her eyes for any sign that she was regretting her decision he found none. He pulled her closer to him, his other hand coming to settle on her waist as he pulled her in. Her breathing hitched, becoming ragged at his touch and proximity and he almost moan at the thought of her being so responsive. His fingers skimmed up her arm and ribs to cup her face as he brought his lips to hers in a gentle caress. He slanted his mouth against hers gently and felt her arms reach up to rest one hand on his still covered chest as the other wrapped around his neck to tangle in his hair. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to lick her plump lips, seeking permission to enter.

  
They both groaned at the first touch of his tongue to hers and his arms moved of their own volition to bring one hand to tangle in her curls as the other dropped behind her to pull her more snugly against him. The pressure of her trim belly against his crotch was a sweet torment as he explored her mouth with his tongue, peppermint and her own unique taste blended with the lingering flavor of whiskey. Her breathing seemed to have stopped, and he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers to give her a moment to breath. He also took the moment to get himself under control. This night was about bringing her pleasure and if he didn't settle down he would be coming in his pants long before he got a chance to even get her to the bed.

  
Her breathing was still quick but more controlled as he lead her closer to the bed, turning her so she could sit upon the edge of it. Lowering her gently to sit he pulled away for a moment, looking into her eyes as he quickly divested himself of his shirt and trousers, leaving his boxers for now. He expected to see the disgust build as she took in his mostly naked form and tented boxers, but instead he saw her eyes darken with unmistakable desire. His cock twitched at the look of pure lust coming from her and she bit her lip at the movement. He fought to keep the gentle smile off his face at her first clear sign of innocence. She had been so bold and courageous so far was difficult to remember she was in fact a virgin. This thought firmly in mind he moved closer to the bed, motioning for her to move up into the middle. She scrambled back, her eyes still roving his bare skin, as he moved up beside her.

  
His eyes locked with hers, watching for any discomfort or any sign she did not wish to continue. For now her eyes show with desire and so much trust he was humbled by the shear force of it. Willing himself to take things slow and make this as good for her as possible, he brought his hand up to caress her. He started with her face, gently caressing her cheek before allowing his hands to wander. He felt her heart pounding, strong and quick, as he passed over her neck. Her back arched, seeking more contact as he swept them across the top her her beautiful breasts. He played with the edge of the lace before grazing over her covered nipples. Still she did not turn from his touch and her eyes only darkened further, lust and desire burning in their depths. Promising himself to come back her now puckered nipples, he trailed his fingers down further, caressing the underside of each breast. His fingers continued to trail lower as he brought his lips to hers once more.

  
Kissing her was glorious. He refused to think about who taught her to kiss and instead reveled in her taste and touch. Kissing her apparently broke whatever spell she had been under and now he felt himself grow harder as her hands came to mimic the path his had taken on her. His own fingertips trailed closer to her mound as hers made their way across his skin, along his neck, to draw patterns on his chest. His hand cupped her mound and her nails dug gently into his flesh. He devoured her mouth now as his fingers started to dance along her slit, keeping her panties in place between them. He moaned as her hand dropped down to wrap gently around his hard length.

  
Breaking away and breathing he struggled to keep himself under control as her fingers explored his covered member. Her gentle caresses were driving him to the brink and he knew he must stop her before it was too late to hold back. Grabbing her wrist he firmly took her hand away and drew it up to pin it beside her head. Letting his control slip just a bit he attacked her lips, devouring her mouth in a deep and heady kiss. His other hand moved behind her and he quickly flicked the catch on her bra before tugging it away releasing her hand only briefly to do so. As soon as it was out of the way he drew back to take in her dusky nipples and they hardened beneath his gaze. She heard her whimpering now, pleading with out words for things she did not even understand yet. And so he showed her. Mouth and fingers descended and she moaned loudly as he pulled one turgid bud into his mouth while he caressed and plucked a the other. Her hands flew to his head, holding him to her as he suckled her.

  
He spent a few more moments relishing in the way she arched into him, before he moved his hands lower. He drew her panties down her legs and she drew up her knees to make it easier for him to remove them completely. He wanted to bring the damp cloth to his face, to breath in the sent of her obvious arousal but he didn't. He didn't want to do anything to turn her off or change her mind so he squashed his more perverted thoughts and instead inhaled deeply from where he was, catching the scent of her in the air as she spread her legs for him. He cast her underwear aside and quickly returned his fingers to her dripping slit. She expected and he promised her pleasure to counteract the pain but his control was slipping. Refusing to act like a teenage boy (exactly what she told him she did not want) he put his fingers to good use against her pussy.

  
His fingers slid through her slickness and she jerked when they brushed against her hidden gem. Her breath left her on a sigh as he started to massage her swollen bud with his thumb as his other fingers explored her nether lips. Gently he inserted one slender digit into her wet heat and they both shuddered. Her in pleasure, and him at the feel of her tightness. Oh how good it will be when he finally sinks his cock into her clenching hole.

  
Working his thumb a little more he slid a second finger into her hot sheath, fucking her gently. Her body spasmed and she flung her head back. Her muscles started to tense and he knew she was close. Carefully he repositioned himself until he was kneeling between her legs, his hand still working on her pussy. He hastily shoved his boxers down kicking them away before leaning over her. He looked at her again, waiting for her to reach her orgasm before he entered her for the first time. She moan and writhed beneath him as he slid another finger into her, stretching her to take his cock. Suddenly her eyes flew open, locking onto his and a shuddering moan forced its way out of her as she came. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he almost forgot what he was doing as he took in the sight of her, twitching and groaning in ecstasy.

  
Before she had a chance to fully recover he took his hand away from her clenching pussy, using her own juices to coat his throbbing member. Gently but firmly he pressed into her, pulling together every last bit of self control he had not to just thrust into her and come. She felt her still twitching as she settled from her orgasm, finally realizing that he was buried halfway in her. She stilled, tensing around him and he hissed at the sudden bolt of pleasure that shot from his cock though his whole body. He almost lost it then but stopped himself as his cock came to her virgin barrier. He paused looking deep into her eyes, giving her this last chance to say no. He would stop if she showed any sign of distress but it would take everything he had to do so. She felt so right wrapped around his cock he knew he would die a happy man if she would just give him this one thing.  
She looked at him searching for something she must have found because she leaned up, locking her lips to his and gave a gentle twitch to her hips telling him to proceed. Keeping his eyes on her he groaned into the kiss and with a forceful thrust broke through her maidenhead and seated himself completely with in her. Stilling himself he dropped his head to her shoulder to keep himself from driving into her as his body demanded. Instead he waited. Letting her get used to the feel of him. She had tensed and hissed at the pain when he had broken through and was now breathing deeply through it. Careful not to move too much he snuck a hand between them and started to play again with her swollen clit. How he managed to stay still as her body started to respond to the pleasure, pushing aside the pain, he did not know. But he did and let out a sigh of relief when she let out a moan, twisting her hip against him, trying to get him to move.

  
And move he did, gently pulling out of her tight sheath until only the head of his throbbing member remained. Just as gently he slid back into her and they moaned in unison as the pleasure built between them. He kept his fingers working on her clit as he started a gentle rocking rhythm. He wanted her to come again with his cock in her. Wanted her to feel the pleasure of orgasming as she was filled with his hard length. Soon he knew he would get his wish as her arms came up from where they had been clenched in the covers to wrap around his back. Her nails bit into his shoulders as her legs came up to wrap around his waist. Her moans echoed through his room and he felt her tensing, shuddering around him as she neared the edge once again.

  
Moving faster, wanting to come with her, he sped of his fingers as his hips moved with gentle urgency. She was so close and he was fighting now to wait for her. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle he brought his lips to her ear, speaking to her for the first time since they entered the bedroom. "Come for me. Let go and come for me, love." The term of endearment dropped from his lips without thought but it was too late to take back now. Let her think what she will, if she thought of it at all. If had felt good to say, even if he would never get the chance again. " Let me hear you, feel you, as you come all over me. That's it, love. That's it. Yessssss."

  
At his word she came around him clenching around him so tightly he had no option but to come with her, his own moans drowned out by her wail of ecstasy and completion. He removed his hand from between them and rested his weight on his elbows as not to crush her and he emptied himself into her. His own body shuddered against hers as pleasure so intense he thought he may pass out shot through him with every spasm and twitch of her pussy around his pulsing cock. Finally the pleasure settled into a heady and content hum and he pulled himself slowly and gently from her slick folds. He flopped over on his side, not wanting to crush her and breathed deeply, trying to get his breath and heart back under control. When he was finally able to breath at a more normal rate he looked up at the girl... no woman, beside him.

  
She was watching him with a shy yet satisfied smile on her face as she laid beside him. He thought she might jump up at first chance to leave and he was pleasantly surprised to see her still beside him, looking like she had no intention of moving anytime soon. Giving her a rare smile of his own he propped himself up to bring his lips to hers once more. She had said she wanted to know what it was like to lay with a lover, so for tonight he would show her. A lover did not shoo his woman out of bed as soon as they were done. No a lover tucked his woman up beside him so they could sleep in each other's arms. That is precisely what he would do. If he only had one night, he would take every moment he could get.

  
When he drew back, ready to slip them both under the covers he hesitated at her shyness. She was refusing to meet his eyes now, and her fingers where twiddling together in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but she spoke before he had the chance.

  
"I suppose I should be going now. Since, well..." She suddenly sat up and he saw her wince but still moved to leave. He scowled at her back, thinking quickly.

  
"If that is what you wish. However, I believe you asked to be taught what lovers do. A man does not expect his lover to leave as soon as the deed is done. If you would like to continue this lesson, I will allow it. It is only one night like you said. I tend to rise early so I will be sure to send you on your way in plenty of time to get back to your dorm in the morning without raising suspicion." He knew that he could just keep his mouth shut. By offering to let her stay he exposed too much of his own wishes. He prayed that she would elect to finish this 'lesson'. He had no wish to see her go.

  
At his words she had paused on the edge of the bed, looking no doubt for her missing undergarments. When he shifted to move under the covers, casting a silent cleaning charm to remove the evidence of her virginity from staining his blanket, she turned to peer at him from over her shoulder. When he settled in and then lifted the covers in invitation she looked hard at him, internally struggling, before she relented and crawled into the warmth he provided. His a casual wave of his hand the candles went out, leaving only the dying fire to shed a glimmer of light into the room. Carefully he drew her to him, pulling her against his side to rest her head on his shoulder as the wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her curls and she snuggled into him, pressing her forehead against his chest. He purposefully slowed his own breathing, hoping to put her at ease. She must have been more tired than he first thought because it wasn't long until her breathing evened out into the soft whisper of sleep.

  
He wanted stay awake to enjoy the feel of her in his arms this one time but sleep snuck up on him and he felt his lids grow heavy. With a final lingering kiss to the top of her head, he tightened his arms around her to keep her close as he too drifted off to sleep.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
The next morning he stood in the doorway to the entrance to the castle as in the distance the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. She was on that train and she would not be coming back. He had woken that morning to a cold and empty bed. The only reason he knew that last night had not been a dream was the note left on the pillow. He reached into his pocket and fingered the note, already having memorized it, as he turned his back on the retreating train taking the first woman he had loved in twenty years. He did not cry and he would not cry but he still felt an uncomfortable heat behind his eyes as he remembered her last scrawled words to him.

  
"Severus,

  
Thank you. You were everything I had ever dreamed of and more. I shall not forget you nor ever regret what happened between us.

  
Always,

Hermione Granger"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling but I am borrowing her characters.
> 
> A/N: Just a short story that came to me and refused to be ignored until I had it written out. I am still working on Forced Beginnings but I wanted to get this out there as well. This story is complete.

Hermione Granger: Gryffindor Princess, Or Common Whore

Dear readers, eyewitnesses have confirmed that Miss Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio and best friend of Harry Potter, is indeed expecting. Miss Granger has been spotted numerous times in Muggle London recently at both baby stores and maternity clothing shops. Upon a recent excursion to Diagon Alley many were witness to a growing baby bump obvious to any who were looking. 

Miss Granger, age 19, recent graduate from Hogwarts, has always been seen as the so called 'brains' of the Golden Trio and heart breaker extraordinaire. Her blatant flaunting in her fourth year of maintaining multiple relationships with famous wizards notwithstanding, there have been numerous anonymous tips over the years of Miss Granger's penchant for stinging men along and breaking hearts wherever she goes. Most recently she was the culprit behind the crushing of on Ronald Weasley's poor heart last summer. 

Since then Miss Granger has not been seen with any one wizard exclusively so it begs the question: Who is the father? Rest assured dear readers, this reporter will not rest until the truth is revealed once and for all. 

-Rita Skeeter

For more information on Miss Granger's past lovers see page 3. For a recap of her scandalous love affair during the triwizard tournament see page 4 & 5.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It had taken him three hours after the Daily Prophet had been delivered to find her address. He couldn't just come out and ask for it after that article came out without having to answer some very difficult questions. No instead he had to wait for Minerva to leave her office to sneak in and find it. He waited three hours while staring at a photo of Rita Skeeter 'accidentally' running into her and moving her robes away to give the camera a clear shot of Hermione's clearly larger stomach. There was no way she had just gained weight and Severus still remembered clearly just how small and trim her waist was. Even after all these months the memories of their night together were clear as crystal.  
Which is how he remembered that they had not in fact cast any contraceptive charms and she had clearly not taken any sort of potion either before or after. He blamed the whiskey. 

Now three hours later, Severus was finally able to sneak into Minerva's office and suss out her address. Thankfully Minerva was a stickler for organization and it only took a moment to find her file on Hermione which did include her most recent address. It was a flat in London not far from the Ministry and Severus was across the lawn and to the apparition point before he could even think if this was a good idea or not. Instead he found himself apparating away to a cross street as close as he could get without drawing attention. Thankfully he didn't wear his teaching robes in the summer or else he may have shown up in those, so frazzled were his thoughts.

The flat was not hard to find and Severus soon found himself standing before her door, knocking forcefully. He didn't even consider she might not be home. Knocking again in frustration he finally heard an exasperated, "One Moment." from beyond the closed door. Crossing his arms across his chest he waited, tapping his foot as her footsteps drew nearer. The door opened cautiously and suddenly she was in front of him. Her face went from politely confused to shocked recognition and her face paled. It was all the answer he really needed but he ground it out any ways.

"Is. It. Mine?"

"Hermione? Who's there?" Fucking Potter. Of course he was here with her. Severus just scowled darkly at the top of her head as she stared at her feet. Potter came into view behind her, face scrunched up in confusion. "Professor Snape? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Potter, I am here to speak with Miss Granger. If you would excuse us." Severus never took his eyes from her as he snarled at the boy. She glanced up once to meet his gaze only to flinch and look away again. 

"Why would you need to speak with Hermione?" Understanding suddenly lit the boys face and Severus spared a single thought to wonder at it. "Hermione, don't tell me. You promised us it was just a silly crush. Don't tell me Ginny was right! Of course she was right. It's not just a crush if you slept with the man!" Now it was Severus turn to be confused. What was the fool boy babbling about now?

"Harry, shut up." Hermione buried her face in her hands as she went from deathly pale to bright red at the words.

"Don't tell me to shut up Hermione. You promised that your feelings for Snape were nothing but a schoolgirl crush last year. Then you come home from Hogwarts saying you were over him. You are carrying his kid for Merlin's sake. You should have told us you were in love with the man." 

Severus couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like Harry was saying Hermione was in love with him. Had been for quite some time if his words could be believed. Severus knew the dangers of hope but he was unable to stop it nonetheless. He looked from Harry to Hermione and saw she was practically in tears. She refused to meet his gaze but was now glaring at Harry so blackly he wondered how the boy was still alive. Hope bloomed further at her obvious mortification at being called out by her friend. 

"Is it true? Is what he said true?" Severus barely whispered but she flinched at his questions. Throwing one last dirty look at Harry for ratting her out she finally met his gaze. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as they met his and he saw hurt and resignation swirling in their depths. Still she straightened her spine.

"And what if it is? What if I told you that everything he said was true? I lied to you that night saying I only wanted you because I trust you. I lied saying I only wanted one night with you. I loved you and wanted to know what it felt like to be held by the man I love. I fell in love with you and no matter what I did I couldn't forget you. I am in love with Severus Snape and have been for nearly a year now. What will you do now that you know?" Tears were streaming down her face but his brave girl refused to look away. She stared him right in the face moving closer and voice raising until she was shouting at them and they stood nose to nose. She was quiet now, steeling herself for his rejection of her feelings. Which made it that much easier to grab her, pull her against him, and kiss her soundly. Her eyes widened in surprise as his lips met hers angrily, almost ruthlessly, before breaking away.

"You want to know what I am going to do now that I know you are in love with me? I am going to ask you to marry me you silly girl!" Severus yelled right back at her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into another soul searing kiss. Again he broke away abruptly, chest heaving, and stared down at her waiting for her to say something, anything, about his shouted proposal. Hermione stared back at him shock, confusion, and hope warring on her face.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" She whispered.

"Indeed." Doubt was finally making itself known and he watched her closely as she frowned up at him, her lip between her teeth showing just how hard she was thinking about what he said. Before she got a chance to say anything however, there was a chorus of clearing throats. Looking around Severus realized that they were still in the hallway and he felt heat rising as he blushed. 

"Well dearie, you really should give the man an answer but if you don't mind could you do so a little quieter? You're making it terribly difficult to hear my telly with all your shouting." The little old lady peeking out from next door gave them both a kind smile before retreating back into her home and closing the door.

"Don't listen to old Miss Minnie. Don't you dare give him an answer until he asks you proper like. Roses and bent knee with a big sparkly ring. That's the way to do it." The motherly lady across the way put in her two cents before shutting the door firmly behind her as she headed back inside. Clearing his throat and trying to tamp down the heat in his face, Severus was about to advise taking their discussion inside when he caught sight of Harry still standing in the entryway to Hermione's flat. Severus curled his lip at the dumb look the boy had on his face, eyes bugging and jaw hanging open.

Glancing at the curly head buried in his chest he realized that the woman in his arms was shaking. Panicking about having to deal with her tears, he drew her gently into the apartment, knocking Harry aside with perhaps a little more force than necessary, and settled down on the couch pulling Hermione down with him. "Don't cry, love. Please." Severus tilted her chin up dreading the sight of her tears when he realized it was not tears causing her to tremble. The chit was laughing!

Severus turned to leave, a scowl darkening his features, when she grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him from moving away from her. Giving in to her manhandling of him, he gave up trying to leave until they had a chance to talk. Instead he leaned back into the couch cushions to glare around the room, eyes landing on the very amused looking Harry Bloody Potter. "What?" He snarled at the grinning boy.

"I never thought I would see the day that Professor Severus Snape, most feared teacher of Hogwarts, ex-spy and one of the most powerful wizards alive, would blush redder than a Weasley's head of hair." Severus glared harder at the boy as Hermione lost control of her giggles once again. It it wasn't for the fact that he had not heard he giggle or laugh once in the last year, Severus might have just left. Instead he felt a little bubble of what only could be happiness hearing her apparent mirth, even if it was at his expense. If anyone else had laughed at him he would have hexed them to within an inch of their life. Instead he scooted away from the laughing girl and crossed his arms across his chest. He glared at the wall until Hermione got herself under control. 

"I'm sorry. It's just this whole day has just been one thing after another. First the article, then owls showing up left and right saying the most ridiculous things, Harry showing up to yell at me, you showing up to yell at me. You in fact yelling a marriage proposal at me, a few nosy neighbors and a healthy dose of pregnancy hormones and it was just too much. I couldn't help but laugh and the sheer ridiculousness of this entire day and its not even noon! Oh stop sulking Severus, I really am sorry." Severus shivered when she called him by name. He found he rather liked it. 

"One thing you would do well to remember as my wife. I. Do. Not. Sulk." 

"So you meant it then? You really do want me to be your wife? You didn't just say that in the heat of the moment?" Hermione's hopeful gaze drilled into him.  
"I learned long ago not to say things I don't mean to those I care about. Especially in the heat of the moment." Severus gave a quick glance at the boy still standing across the room and saw a tell tell flush on his face, recognizing Severus words.

"Yes but why did you ask me? Why do you want to marry me? Is it just because I'm pregnant? Or...?" Hermione trailed off, searching his face for answers. Severus spared a quick glance at the Boy-Who-Bloody-Well-Lived-Twice who was pretending he wasn't listening to their every word. Severus knew that being with Hermione would mean tolerating the boy and their Weasley side kick, but it didn't mean Severus wanted to pour his soul out in front of the boy. Thankfully Hermione got the hint and quickly sent the boy on his way with a promise not to say anything to anyone until she had a chance to explain. Thus released of their third wheel, Severus shed his pride for the woman before him and spoke with utter honesty.

"I did not ask you to marry you because you are pregnant with what I assume is my child." At his pause and raised brow, she nodded, smiling shyly at him. More emotions than he could count swirled up but Severus put them aside for now. First he had to talk her into marrying him then he would examine the happiness and other feelings that rose up at the thought that he was going to be a father. "When I asked you it had honestly slipped my mind that it was something to factor in. All I knew is that the woman I am in love with was telling me she loved me back and I knew I didn't want to spend the rest of my life without her. I spent the last year using every excuse out there to deny my feelings but when you said you loved me they all flew out the window. I don't care about all the reasons why it would be a bad idea. I don't care about what people are going to say. All I care about is spending the rest of my life loving you, as husband and wife. So I will ask you again. Hermione Jean Granger, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling but I am borrowing her characters.
> 
> A/N: So this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy the short story that would not be ignored! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Severus turned over and felt around in the bed for his wife. After fumbling around for a few moments he sat up suddenly when he realized the bed was empty. Panic started to raise up within him as he pulled his wand from beneath his pillow. A soft coo of sound had him whipping his head around and he breathed a sigh of release. 

Hermione sat at the window in her rocking chair, breasts bared to the gentle suckling of their son. His heart squeezed at the sight, warmth and love flooding through him. She was a vision as she sat in the moonlight, a gentle smile on her face as she watched their son feed. Her hair was a wild mess and there were dark smudges beneath her eyes from lack of proper sleep but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She cooed again at Damien Wendell Snape as he suckled greedily at her full breast. Severus felt a gentle smile of his own spread across his face as he took in the sight of his wife and son.

They had been married for a year now, having eloped shortly after he had asked her. Their marriage had shook the entire wizarding world but with the support of one Harry Potter, they were not badly spoken of for long. It also helped that Harry announced his own wedding to Ginerva Weasley shortly after and gave the gossips something more juicy to take their mind off of the scandal. Severus would never be best buddies with the boy, but they had somehow gotten to be friendly at least. And it was all due to her.

Hermione was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. She was a loving, passionate, intelligent wife. She was an amazing mother to their son. Severus thanked any and all gods who would listen every day for giving her to him. As she was his, as he was hers. 

Hermione was humming now, a wordless lullaby to Damien as she rocked gently. Severus looked down into Damien's angelic face and saw him fighting sleep, his eyes almost closed, as his suckles came slower. Hermione pulled him away from her nipple to bring him to her shoulder. Rubbing gently as she stood and made her way to the crib set up across the room, she settled Damien back to sleep before turning back to bed.

Severus watched as she came closer, breast still bared and climbed into bed beside him. She gave him a tired, happy smile as she leaned in for a brief kiss. Severus slid back down in the covers and pulled his wife close. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and within moments she was back to sleep. Severus breathed a sigh of pure contentment as he pressed a kiss on his wife's forehead. He thanked the gods one last time before sleep overcame him. He thanked them that they had given him a lifetime to love this woman instead of just one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
